Let's play And Have fun
by DaphneeThea
Summary: Quand une jeune joueuse de football française rencontre le meilleur gardien du monde. Genzo W. x OC
1. Prologue: Hello Goodbye

**Précisions**

- Les personnages issus du manga ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas.

- La base de l'histoire est l'anime (en gros au dessin animé) et non le manga.

- L'histoire commence un an après la coupe du monde (Un an après le dernier épisode de l'anime)

* * *

**Prologue**

_Juillet 2003 – France ~ Paris_

_**Mercredi 17**_

Il est 14 heure 23, dehors: presque personne . La plus part des parisiens sont en vacances en province et ceux qui sont restés dans la capital préfèrent rester chez eux à cause de la chaleur étouffante qui règne dans les rues. Dans un bureau du centre ville des hommes se serrent la main en signe d'un contrat enfin signé. Une jeune femme brune, se trouve parmi eux. Elle sourit, se lève de sa chaise après avoir fini de remplir le document en face d'elle et va elle aussi serrer leurs mains. Après quelques minutes, cette même jeune femme sort du bureau, ses talons haut claquent sur le sol en carrelage froid du building. Elle appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, un homme la rejoint alors et ils se sourient tout deux fière de leur travail. L'homme fit signe à la demoiselle de monter puis s'engouffre à son tour dans l'engin élévateur. Il s'adosse nonchalamment contre la paroi vitrée et brisa le silence.  
« Je te l'avais dit que je te l'aurais ce contrat Shiv' » lui dit-il tout en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.  
« Oui, je te remercie tu as été parfait. Il faut que j'appelle la maison pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. » répondit-elle, l'excitation rendant sa voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude. « Maman sera triste de me voir partir. »  
« Sûrement, mais tes parents sont fières de toi, nous sommes tous fière de toi. »  
« Je sais, » l'ascenseur émit un « ding » signifiant qu'il était arrivés au rez-de-chaussez. La jeune femme embrassa l'homme et ajouta « tu embrassera Tante Jane et les garçons de ma part »  
« Pas de problème Shiv'. A bientôt. » Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur 'Shiv' et l'homme descendit jusqu'au parking.

Dans la voiture il repensa au 7 années écoulée. Cela faisait maintenant 7 ans qu'il était l'agent de sa nièce Siobhan (ndla : se prononce 'Chivonne' en gros) et depuis le début elle ne cessait de l'étonner. A bientôt 19 ans elle était déjà la meilleure joueuse de football française, et elle avait même était nominée pour le ballon d'or féminin alors qu'elle était tout juste majeure... Et maintenant, elle partait. « Et l'oiseau pris son envole » laissa-t-il échapper. Il la connaissait depuis sa naissance, il était son oncle, son parrain et surtout fière de son parcours. Elle avait surmonté les obstacles et avec la manière, elle n'avait plus qu'à profité... et travailler bien sûr.

_Juillet 2003 – France ~ Un petit patelin en Basse-Normandie_

_**Vendredi 20 - 10H47**_

Siobhan se leva en sursaut, le soleil était déjà levé depuis bien longtemps, un rayon passait à travers les rideaux ce qui illuminait toute la chambre. La jeune femme se frotta les yeux et alluma son portable « 10H48 » pensa-t-elle « ça faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas dormi aussi longtemps. »

_**Vendredi 20 – 11H07**_

Arrivant dans la cuisine familiale la petite brune, sourit en voyant le magnifique tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Ses trois nièces était agglutinée sur sa belle-sœur, les mains sur son ventre, essayant de sentir les coups que le bébé envoyait. Ses deux neveux, quand à eux, se tenait à quelques mètres le plus jeune recopiant l'expression de dégoût de son cousin.  
« Enfin levée la marmotte ?! » Siobhan sursauta puis se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Son frère, l'aîné de la fratrie Kensington s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un baiser sur le front.  
« Oui merci Allan, j'ai dormi comme un bébé... »Elle souri à son frère et lui donna un léger coup de coude en réponse au baiser gluant.« Mon lit va me manquer un fois en Allemagne, je ne peux pas en dire autant de tout le monde ici.»  
« A commencer par moi je suppose ! » s'exclama Aaron. « Et moi aussi sûrement » Ajouta son frère jumeau Steeven en rentant à sa suite.  
« Mais c'est qu'on ne peut rien vous cacher dites-moi ! » gloussa la jeune brune.

La famille Kensington était composée de Peter Kensington, franco-anglais en fin de quarantaine, de sa femme Aline, qui comptait trois ans de moins que son époux, de leur huit enfants, des compagnes et compagnons des plus vieux d'entre eux, et des enfants de ces même enfants. Siobhan était la cinquième où la quatrième tout dépend de comment on compte. L'aîné était Allan marié à Claire depuis deux ans, deux magnifiques petites jumelles d'un an et demi et un bébé encore dans le ventre de sa maman. Ensuite venait Emma mariée, elle aussi, à Brian Anderson joueur de handball de son état, de leur union sont nés Alison et Ashton à un an d'intervalle. Les suivants, les jumeaux Aaron et Steeven, ce dernier étant papa d'un petit Lucas qu'il a eut à l'âge de 17 ans. Après eux arrivait Siobhan, seconde fille mais suivit de trois autres, dans l'ordre : Gillian, Adena & Leah. Les plus vieux étaient venus passer les derniers jours de Siobhan en France avec le reste de la famille, ce qui rendait la maison de ses parents pleine à craquer. Cependant, on pouvait voir sur les visages que cela ne dérangeait personne. Les enfants Kensington étaient trop heureux d'avoir une occasion de se trouver tous ensemble au même endroit d'autant plus qu'ils savaient très bien qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre opportunité avant un -plus ou moins- long moment.

_Août 2003 – France ~ Le même petit patelin_

_**Lundi 5 - 16H54**_

C'est dans cette maison que la jeune Siobhan passa ces derniers moment en France. Entourée des gens qu'elle aime avant de partir pour l'aventure. Dans sa valise elle fit entrer tout ses vêtements, le reste de ses affaires dans une seconde, et un « kit de survie » dans un petit sac à dos lui permettant de vivre quelques jours sans meubles de rangement. En passant devant son miroir, elle observa encore les traits de son visage. Elle arrivait à lire son stress sur son petit visage rond, ses yeux cependant révélait toute l'excitation qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Se retournant sur elle même, elle se trouva en face de son reflet entier. Elle n'était pas très grande, lors de la dernière visite médicale le médecin lui avait dit « un mètre soixante quatre... et demi » comme si un demi centimètre changeait quelque chose. Elle était petite voilà tout, mais sur un terrain ce que tout le monde voyait comme une faiblesse elle en faisait une force, donc au final elle se considérait chanceuse d'être petite. Ses cheveux tombaient juste au dessus de sa poitrine « trop généreuse pour une joueuse de football » lui avait encore dit son médecin. Décidément quel crétin celui-là, ne serai-ce que pour cela, elle était heureuse de migrer en Allemagne.

* * *

**_(C'est ma toute première fiction alors soyez indulgents :D et aussi si vous voyez des fautes (ce qui sera surement le cas corrigez-les faites vous plaisir)_**


	2. Chapitre 1: Voici les clés

_**Voici donc mon premier vrai chapitre :D**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Août 2003 – Allemagne ~ Hambourg

_**Mardi 6 -Aéroport Hamburg-Fuhlsbüttel – 14H45**_

Une jeune femme venait d'arriver à Hambourg pour la première fois, prenant son courage, et surtout ses valises, à deux mains, elle se mit à chercher la personne qui devait venir la conduire « chez elle ». « Et bah te voilà arrivée ma fille y'a plus qu'à ! » se dit mentalement Siobhan. Elle slaloma entre les gens immobiles attendant leurs vols dans l'aéroport noir de monde, quand elle aperçue, enfin, une pancarte où était écrit « Mlle Siobhan Kensington » et en français s'il vous plaît. Elle arriva assez vite devant l'homme d'âge mur tenant la pancarte à son nom, elle posa une de ses valises et lui serra la main, l'homme prit la valise à terre et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking. Lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton de la clé, les feux d'une voiture noire se mirent à clignoter faisant signe à son conducteur qu'ils pouvaient monter.

_**Mardi 6 – Banlieue proche d'Hambourg – 15H15**_

Siobhan et son conducteur venaient d'arriver devant un grand bâtiment d'environ une dizaine d'étages. Il ouvrit la porte et frappa à une autre: celle du gardien de l'immeuble.  
Celui-ci sortit immédiatement de chez lui et lui adressa un grand sourire.  
« Je suis Jim, je suis le gardien de cet immeuble. C'est ici que réside les joueurs et les membres du staffs qui n'ont pas de famille proche dans les environs, bien sur si vous trouver un autre appartement ailleurs rien ne vous oblige à rester ici. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit adressez-vous à moi. » Jim se tourna vers l'autre. « Tu peux y aller Fred je m'en charge » Fred fit un signe de la main à Siobhan, elle lui répondit par un sourire. « Il est muet, mais très utile » Lui assura Jim.  
« Je commençais à m'en douter » avança-t-elle en souriant. Jim lui rendit son sourire et chercha quelque chose dans sa poche. Il en sorti trois clés : une clé de voiture, une clé noire de taille normale et une petite clé verte et il lança le trousseau à Siobhan qui le rattrapa de sa main gauche. Elle monta les escaliers à sa suite, arrivé au deuxième étage il bifurqua vers la droite et ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer. Traversant l'encadrure de la porte, elle arriva dans un couloir avec deux porte à sa gauche et trois à sa droite. Jim reprit la tête et tourna à gauche, il tendit sa main vers elle pour avoir la clé.  
« Appartement deux zéro quatre » il ouvrit la porte et lui rendit les clés « je vous laisse vous installer tranquillement et surtout si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... »  
« ...je suis là pour vous aider » finit-elle à sa place dans un sourire.

Il hocha la tête et ajouta :« Exactement, votre voisin en deux zéro cinq ne rentre que Jeudi donc pas la peine de frapper. En deux zéro un et en deux zéro trois non plus. En revanche, vous devriez retrouver quelqu'un que vous connaissez en deux zéro deux. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée. » Il se retourna et fit quelques pas en avant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle. « J'allais presque oublier, les boites au lettres se trouve au rez-de-chaussez comme vous avez pu le constater et la voiture à votre disposition se trouve dans le parking au sous sol, en appuyant sur le bouton de déverrouillage des portes vous devriez la trouver facilement et peut-être qu'en vous servant de votre numéro d'appartement vous irez encore plus vite. Bon cette fois c'est vraiment tout! »  
« Merci beaucoup Jim, à bientôt. » Siobhan fit entrer ses valises à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle visita l'appartement, celui-ci était composé d'un salon équipé pour l'instant seulement d'une table, quatre chaise ainsi que d'un canapé et d'une télévision. A sa gauche, une première porte ouvrait sur les toilettes. La seconde porte, elle, menait à la cuisine, plutôt spacieuse, équipée d'un plan de travail d'une petite table ronde et de deux chaises assorties. La première porte à droite dans le salon était celle de la salle de bain, elle aussi très spacieuse, comprenant un lavabo, une douche et oh surprise une baignoire. L'idée de pouvoir prendre un bain après une journée épuisante lui décrocha un sourire. De la salle de bain une porte menait à la pièce d'à côté, qui se trouvait être la chambre à coucher bien sûr la chambre était équipée d'une seconde porte ramenant au salon. La chambre était à l'image du reste de la maison, cosy mais avec beaucoup de place. Pour le moment seul un grand lit trônait contre le mur et aussi une toute petite table de chevet.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Siobhan sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et laissa entrer une jeune femme blonde qu'elle reconnue toute de suite.  
« Marina, je suis contente de te voir, comment vas-tu depuis … et bien depuis le mois dernier en faite ! » demanda-t-elle. La blonde lui sourit et pris place dans le canapé, Siobhan s'assit à son côté.  
« Bien Shiv', je suis contente que tu sois finalement venue à Hambourg. Au moins je ne serais plus la seule française à y jouer et les autres arrêterons de me chambrer. » dit-elle d'une traite. « Au faite c'est moi qui habite en deux zéro deux, mais je suppose que Jim a du te le dire non ? » Siobhan fit non de la tête. « Il ne te l'a pas dit... pourtant j'aurais pensé qu'il le ferait, enfin bref, demain matin à dix heure toutes les filles doivent se rassembler dans notre vestiaire au stade, mais ne t'en fais pas je vais t'emmener ce sera plus simple parce que tu sais moi et les explications de lieux ça fait au moins cent soixante dix milles. Bon sinon raconte moi comment c'est passé ton voyage ? » Marina et Siobhan se connaissaient depuis 5 ans et demi maintenant, cette dernière n'était donc pas étonnée de la voir faire son monologue, alors elle lui sourit hochant la tête de temps en temps. Une fois la question posée elle prit la parole.  
« Plutôt pas trop mal, je n'avais personne à côté de moi donc personne pour me casser les pieds... le rêve quoi »

_**Mardi 6 – Appartement deux zéro quatre – 20H39**_

Marina était partie depuis deux heures et elle avait pu déballer le plus important, même si il lui manquait des meubles elle avait laisser ses vêtements dans leur valise et avait installé le reste. Son lit avait enfin des draps et son réveil était branché et enclenché pour 8H30 le lendemain matin. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et le sommeil vînt à elle à peine ses yeux fermés.

_**Mercredi 7 – Appartement deux zéro quatre – 8H30**_

Siobhan ouvrit les yeux et arrêta le réveil qui lui cassait les oreilles. Elle se leva, prit son petit-déjeuner puis une douche s'habilla et tout cela en quarante-cinq minutes. C'est quinze exactes minutes plus tard qu'on frappa à la porte, « Marina est juste pile à l'heure » pensa-t-elle. Elle lança un bref « J'arrive », attrapa son sac et sorti. Marina l'attendait appuyée contre le mur en face. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au stade sa compatriote lui expliqua ce qui allait ce passer. D'abord les nouvelles comme les anciennes se présenteraient rapidement, ensuite elle se changerait puis irait courir toutes ensembles afin de créer des liens collectifs.

_**Mercredi 7 – Appartement deux zéro quatre – 18H30**_

Elle était lessivée. Après l'entraînement, Marina l'avait emmené jusqu'au magasin d'ameublement le plus proche (ndla :certainement un IKEA) et elles avaient ramené avec elles plusieurs étagères en kit pour la chambre, la salle de bain et le salon qu'elle avaient monté jusqu'à son appartement avec l'aide de Jim. Il ne restait plus à Siobhan que l'assemblage. A 22H30 quand elle eut terminé de monter une grande armoire pour ses habits, deux étagères pour la salle de bain, une petite commode pour les toilettes et deux buffets de salon elle se coucha totalement exténuée heureusement demain elle pourrait dormir... longtemps.

_**Jeudi 8 – Couloir du deuxième étage – 9H15**_

Un grand brun fit tomber sa valise au sol dans un grand fracas.

_**Jeudi 8 – Appartement deux zéro quatre – 9H15 et 5 secondes**_

Siobhan se réveilla en sursaut, regarda son réveil qui lui indiqua qu'il était encore tôt pour se lever. Puis elle entendit une voie d'homme crier un juron. Exaspérée elle se leva et sorti de sa chambre de très très très mauvaise humeur. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et s'écria : « Non mais sérieusement c'est quoi se bordel ! Y'en a qui dorment.. enfin qui essayent. » Les yeux bleu-vert encore endormit de Siobhan rencontrèrent deux pupilles marrons foncés. La bouche associée à ses yeux lui répondit : « Désolé , j'ai juste fait tomber ma valise par terre je n'avais pas pour but de réveiller qui que ce soit. » Siobhan détailla rapidement l'inconnu et s'aperçut très vite qu'il n'était pas du tout inconnu. En effet en face d'elle se tenait son voisin, Genzô Wakabayashi, gardien du Hamburg SV et aussi très accessoirement gardien de l'équipe nationale du Japon championne du monde a égalité avec le Brésil durant la dernière coupe du monde après un match absolument exceptionnel au quel elle avait eut la grande chance d'assister. Elle marmonna rapidement un « pas grave » et rentra chez elle claquant la porte un peu plus lourdement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

_**Jeudi 8 -Appartement deux zéro cinq – 9H18**_

C'était sa veine, il avait hérité d'une voisine irritable et irritante... « Va falloir faire avec mon vieux » se dit-il Il déposa sa valise à côté de la porte et attrapa son téléphone afin d'envoyer un message à sa mère._'Bien rentré chez moi, aucun problème, juste une voisine un peu chiante,t'inquiète pas. A bientôt. Genzô' _La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : _'tant mieux si ta voisine est chiante ça te fera les pieds, travail bien et ne prend pas de but. Papa' _Puis un autre message le suivit rapidement : _'Ah ton père... désolée pour ça je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir ton message qu'il avait déjà répondu bonne journée Genzô. Maman'_. Le jeune homme sourit à la lecture des messages, ses parents pouvaient vraiment se comporter comme les lycéens parfois...

_**Vendredi 9 – Appartement deux zéro quatre –**_** 17H15**

Siobhan venait de rentrer d'une journée de shopping, avec Marina et une de ses nouvelles coéquipières, lui permettant de renouveler un peu sa garde robe et de remplir ses placards. Au moment ou elle ferma la porte derrière elle, la porte d'en face s'ouvrit, elle ré-ouvra alors sa porte et se trouva nez-à-nez avec son voisin. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes et elle ouvrit la bouche se demandant quoi dire puis enchaîna d'une traite « Désoléepourhiermatin'justedemauvaisehumeur'nesuisp ascommeçad'habitude ». « Excuse acceptée » dit-il puis il s'en alla lui faisant un salut de la main.

Siobhan pensa alors à quel point elle pouvait être idiote « D'accord c'est un très.. très … très … très bon gardien.. mais c'est aussi un homme alors ne te laisse pas intimider comme ça et soit normale espèce de nouille. » Siobhan hocha la tête avec conviction comme pour appuyer sa pensée. Au même moment Marina arriva dans le couloir et lui dit en riant « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tu as l'air convaincue ». Elle s'entendit répondre : « Si tu savais .. ça fait deux fois que je croise Wakabayashi et deux fois que je me ridiculise en lui parlant... ». Marina lui sourit et acquiesça. « Pareil pour moi l'année dernière en arrivant, mais tu vas voir c'est quelqu'un de normal.. et il va même aux toilettes.! ». Siobhan rentra dans le jeu de son amie et écarquilla les yeux « Il va au quoi ?! Moi pas connaître ce mot, je suis une princesse alors je ne vais JAMAIS aux toilettes ». Marina lui sourit et haussa les épaules « Je sais bien mais le commun des mortels n'a point d'autre choix ma chère amie ! Nous sommes des privilégiées. » Marina & Siobhan se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire toute les deux en même temps. « Bon, » dit Shiobhan « ce n'est pas que je veuille te chasser mais j'ai des sacs à ranger. » « Je sais bien, moi aussi ! » argumenta Marina montrant les sacs qu'elle tenait dans ses mains « A Lundi, ou peut-être plus tôt »

* * *

**J'aimerais beaucoup avoir des reviews même si elles sont négatives... ça m'aidera à avancer _Merci_**


	3. Chapitre 2: Somewhere only we know

**Chapitre 2**

Août 2003 – Allemagne ~ Hambourg

_**Lundi 12 – Stade d'entraînement du Hamburg SV vestiaire des filles– 8H24**_

Siobhan était dans une forme Olympique, ce qui tombait à pic vu qu'aujourd'hui se déroulait son premier entraînement sous les couleurs d'Hambourg. Dans 6 minutes elle pourrait montrer à ses coéquipières ce qu'elle valait.

_**Lundi 12 – Stade d'entraînement des filles du Hamburg SV – 10H30**_

Cela faisait deux heures que l'équipe féminine s'entraînait. Elles avait commencé par des petits échauffements pendant une demi-heure. Et depuis maintenant une heure trente, elles faisaient des matchs d'une trentaine de minutes. L'entraîneur émit trois coups de sifflet et en quelques secondes les filles se rassemblèrent autour de lui. « Bon, mesdemoiselles » dit-il sur un ton qui n'envisager rien de bon. « Il va falloir vous ressaisir... c'est à se demander ce que vous avez fait de vos vacances ! Vous vous êtes prélassées au soleil ou quoi, pourtant il m'as bien semblé vous voir pour beaucoup d'entre vous durant la coupe du monde ?! Kavinski, Stein, Einberg c'était quoi cette passoire en défense ! Tallence et Blois en attaque pareil... Bon on reprend et cette fois mettez vous un peu dans le jeu. Bon maintenant changement ! Maillot rouge : Tallence descend au centre et Kensington tu monte en attaque. Stein place toi à droite et Kavinsky a milieu ! Et oui je sais très bien que vous n'aimez pas changer vos places. Les sans maillots, Dacosta tu prends la place d'Einberg, James tu prends celle de Dacosta et Eiberg celle de James ! » Les joueuses hochèrent la tête et se replacèrent sur le terrain.

Siobhan se retrouvait donc en attaque avec Cara Santini, une rivale en tant que joueuse de l'équipe nationale italienne, une « amie » dans un cercle privé et surtout la petite d'un des joueurs de son ancien club. D'après les rumeurs elles faisaient tout pour le rejoindre mais les dirigeants d'Hambourg n'étaient pas très enclin à la laisser partir...

« Kensington » appela l'Italienne « prête à leur faire mordre la poussière à cette bande de pimbêche. »

« Avec plaisir, Santini, mais on devrait leur trouver un nom de code sinon elles vont se reconnaître et aucune de nous n'a envie de ça. »

« Contre qui complotez-vous les pipelette devant » cria une voix qu'elle reconnu comme celle de Marina.

« On parlait de toi ! » répondit Cara.

« Tu sais bien que tu es notre seul sujet de conversation » enchaîna Siobhan.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire complice et s'exclamèrent en même temps à voix plus basse et sans même le faire exprès « Pimbêche » Ce qui eut pour effet de les faire exploser de rire.

Après quelques minutes, elles purent enfin recommencer à jouer. La française et l'italienne s'entendaient plutôt bien, ballon au pied bien sur, et cela facilité grandement les choses. Après le troisième but en neuf minutes l'entraîneur changea encore les équipes afin de les voir s'affronter. Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent, le proverbe s'accordait plutôt bien à la situation, en effet pour chaque tacle réussit l'autre en placé un avec la même dextérité. C'est donc avec un peu de talent et beaucoup de chance que la jeune brune marqua la première.

_**Lundi 12 – Même Lieu – 11H00**_

Depuis maintenant dix minutes les joueurs de l'équipe masculine d'Hambourg avaient terminé leur entraînement matinal et certains d'entre eux s'étaient amassé devant le terrain des filles et les regardait jouer . Lors que Genzô arriva il s'adressa à Katz.  
« Qu'es que vous faites tous là? »  
« On observe qu'es-ce que tu crois qu'on puisse faire d'autre ! » lui répondit ce dernier.  
« Ça ne peut pas être si intéressant que ça ?! » Il tourna la tête vers le terrain et commença lui aussi à observer les filles jouer. « Elles ne se débrouillent pas trop mal, c'est vrai mais elles ont encore des progrès à faire. »  
Un de ses coéquipiers lui répondit : « En même temps, l'entraîneur à changé presque la moitié de l'équipe durant les vacances, donc elles se débrouillent relativement très bien pour des filles qui ne se connaissent pas. »  
« C'est pas faux » reconnu le Japonais. « Vu comme ça elles jouent plutôt bien. »  
« Je crois que les dirigeants on mit le paquet cette année pour gagner et le tournoi masculin et le tournois féminin... » ajouta Katz.  
« T'as raison Katz, et c'est aussi pour ça que notre équipe à nous est pratiquement inchangée » dit une voix derrière eux. La personne qui venait de parler était un des attaquants de l'équipe d'Hambourg Lennart Blick. « Alors comme ça on mate les filles Genzô, encore Katz je comprends mais toi c'est pas ton genre d'habitude » rajouta le jeune homme un air mutin sur le visage.  
« Très drôle, Lennart, vraiment très drôle ! En plus je ne 'mate' pas j'observe nuance. » contesta Genzô.  
« Oh allez Genzô avoue personne ne tant voudra ! » surenchérit Hermann.  
« Ça suffit laissez le tranquille vous savez bien que de toute façon il n'avouera jamais » les prévint une quatrième voix.  
« Je ne suis pas certain de devoir te remercier pour ça Léonard, mais merci quand même »  
« Mais plus sérieusement avoue que tu mattais » Les trois jeunes hommes explosèrent de rien et le gardien japonais leva les yeux au ciel priant pour les voir disparaître.

« Bonjour messieurs, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop... sachez en tout cas que vous nous dérangez. » Le coach de l'équipe féminine les toisait d'un air dur. « Vous avez beau faire partie de l'équipe première masculine cela ne vous autorise pas à déranger le travail des autres ! » enchérit-il.  
« On ne voulait pas vous déranger, excusez nous, nous étions juste curieux de voir comment se débrouillent les filles » lui répondit Blick.  
« Vous avez vu... donc maintenant vous pouvez partir ! Ceci est un entraînement privé, si vous tenez vraiment à voir jouer mes filles et bien jouez contre elle ! »  
« C'est une très bonne idée, cela fera un bon entraînement autant au garçon qu'à tes filles, enfin sauf si tu as peur de te prendre une raclée Zimmer ?! »  
« Du tout Kaufmann, quand tu veux ! » Les deux entraîneurs se firent un sourire avant de repartir chacun de leur côté. Ce qui laissa les joueurs de l'équipe masculine bête, ils connaissaient la rivalité amicale entre les deux hommes, mais pensaient que Zimmer était fou de laisser jouer son équipe contre eux.

_**Mercredi 14 – Appartement deux zéro quatre – 19H56**_

Siobhan rentrait de l'entraînement, et comme les deux derniers jours elle était plus que fatiguée. Leur entraîneur les faisait travailler encore plus que la semaine d'avant et tout ça pour les préparer à un « petit match qui opposera l'équipe première masculine à vous l'équipe première féminine mais on ne sait pas quand encore » leur avait-il dit deux jours plus tôt. Était-il possible qu'en vérité leur entraîneur soit un tyran reconverti ? C'était en effet la supposition qu'elle-même avait émise, à peine quelques heures auparavant, à Marina alors qu'elle entamaient leur trentième tours de stade de la matinée. Et aujourd'hui comme les deux derniers jours les garçons étaient venu leur rendre une petite visite. À croire qu'ils les narguaient exprès, ce qui avait pour effet d'énerver quelques unes des filles et surtout les avaient motivés pour faire tout leur possible afin de les maintenir en échec et de laisser le but d'Esther inviolé.

_**Jeudi 15 – Appartement deux zéro quatre – 17 H 07**_

Elle était déjà rentrée, ou plutôt enfin rentrée. En début d'après midi leur superviseur physique était venu parler à Zimmer en lui conseillant « de laisser ces jeunes et jolies demoiselles se reposer un peu afin d'être fraîche le lendemain » et surtout pour le Samedi qui suivait. Siobhan, elle pensait plutôt qu'il était encore plus tordu que l'entraîneur car moins d'entraînement ce jeudi signifiait encore plus le lendemain et donc était égal à être crevé Samedi. A moins que les garçons ne l'ai payé... Elle en parlerais à Marina quand elle la verrait. Pour l'instant la seule chose qui faisait envie a Siobhan était un bon bain chaud. Et en tant que faible jeune femme elle céda.

Elle était dans son bain depuis moins de dix minutes lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Elle jura et enfila son peignoir se préparant mentalement à incendier Marina lorsqu'elle ouvrirait la porte. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en ouvrant la dite porte, elle se retrouva face à trois grands jeunes hommes.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs » Dit-elle avec un sourire faux et clignant exagérément des yeux en guise d'ironie.

« Ca dépend tu prends combien de l'heure ? » répondit l'un de ses interlocuteurs, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude et un soupire désabuser de ses coéquipiers.

« Ne pense pas trop à ça ! Tu ne pourra jamais te le permettre ! » blagua-t-elle avec malgré tout le plus grand sérieux qu'elle pu trouver. « Plus franchement, qu'es que vous faite là ! Si vous cherchez Wakabayachi, désolée de vous décevoir c'est la porte en face ! Mais je suis certaine que vous le savez déjà donc au cas où : Non il ne se trouve pas dans ma baignoire » « Et non je ne t'invite pas à venir vérifier » Ajouta-t-elle avant même que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse argumenter.

« En vérité c'est toi qu'on cherche Kensington » rétorqua celui de gauche.

« Oh c'est vrai ! Vous m'avez cherché … et la vous m'avez trouvé ! A Samedi les chéris ! » Elle ferma la porte sans leur laisser le temps d'épiloguer. Et elle entendit qu'on appelé son nom derrière la même porte et elle ouvrit alors à nouveau la porte. « Y'avait autre chose peut-être ? »

« Non, en faite ça nous amuse de venir frapper à ta porte Siobhan »

« Cool Antoine, tu as vraiment une vie passionnante. Et si ça t'éclate je peux même la laisser fermer comme ça tu auras tout le loisir de pouvoir frapper à ma porte autant que tu veux! » proposa la jeune femme.

« Non on devrait pouvoir sans passer » assura le jeune homme de gauche qui s'avérait être Herman Katz. « Tu veux bien nous laisser entrer ? Il faudrait qu'on te parle vite fait... »

« Allez-y j'ai pitié entrez ! Mais je n'ai pas vde liquide ici ! Je garde tout sur mon compte en banque ! » Affirma-t-elle. « Asseyez-vous et dites moi ce que vous voulez et allez droit au but mon bain refroidit ! »

« Pour faire clair, on s'y prend à l'avance mais en Décembre c'est l'anniversaire de Genzô. »

Siobhan le coupa net : « Alors de un, OUI vous vous y prennez tôt on est en Août et ensuite : EN QUOI cela me regarde ? »

« Et bien, on aimerait bien organiser une soirée surprise mais on aura besoin de ton appartement pour y déposer des choses vu que tu es la plus proche de lui géographiquement parlant bien sur. » exposa Antoine.

Elle réfléchit durant quelques secondes puis leur affirma qu'elle les aiderait à condition que lorsqu'elle aurait besoin d'un service il serait là pour l'aider ce qu'il acceptèrent sans rechigner.  
Après les avoir mis dehors elle, s'empressa de retourner dans son bain et elle fini sa journée devant l'une de ses séries dramatique préféré. Et tout cela avant même vingt heures !


End file.
